Best Of Frenemies
by Odd Socks Monday
Summary: Day and Night, Dark and Light, Roxy and the Doctor. Polar opposites, yet they balance each other out perfectly. Best friends and at the same time, the very worst of enemies.


**Summary: Day and Night, Dark and Light, Roxy and the Doctor. Polar opposites, yet they balance each other out perfectly. Best friends and at the same time, the very worst of enemies.**

**Disclaimer: Roxanna DeRusso is mine and mine alone. I don't however own DW or SJA or TW. This will feature all of them.**

**Rated: T for language.**

**(I am going to apologise now for any Spanish translations that I mess up. I am taking Spanish but am not that good, sorry for any bad translations) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- A Mutual Hate<strong>

"Would you just fly her properly?" Roxy yelled over the console of the TARDIS.

"She's my time machine and I'll fly her how I want!" the Doctor huffed as the machine in question began to stop shaking around.

"She's not a possession, she's a sentient being," Roxy mimicked the Doctor.

"Oh I don't know why I even let you through those doors! You're immature, irresponsible and too cocky for your own good!"

As the Doctor rambled on, Roxy skipped over to the scanner to see where they were.

"We're on a spaceship?" she sounded surprised.

"You never stop talking, you're stubborn as hell and you- spaceship?"

Roxy rolled her eyes, swinging the screen round to him.

"SS. Parmevan, it's a cruise liner, how exciting!" the Doctor smiled as he checked the ship's information.

"Space Ship Parmevan? It sounds like cheese," Roxy said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

The Doctor tutted and shook his head, he needed to think more carefully in future when it came to choosing companions. "If we're going on a cruise ship you may want to get into something more... appropriate."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

When it came to strange senses of style, Roxy took the jammy dodger. Her black hair was curled and streaked with yellow extensions, dangling from her ears were a pair of starry yellow earrings to match. She wore black shorts with yellow tights underneath and black converse. She was wearing a yellow of the shoulder top and yellow bangles.

"Roxy... you look like a bumblebee," the Doctor sighed.

"At least I don't wear a bowtie and a fez," she snorted.

"Bowties and fezzes are cool," he defended.

"Yeah... that's the word to describe them."

"Just change."

"If you're going out looking like that, then I'm wearing this," she countered, crossing her arms.

"Oh fine, fine! Don't come crying to me when someone tries to swat you."

* * *

><p>"Wow, this is beyond empty," Roxy muttered as they explored the seventh corridor they'd come across.<p>

"Where is everyone?" the Doctor wondered.

"I've asked that three times and not gotten a word!" Roxy exclaimed.

"Hush!" he silenced her, listening for a distant sound. "Do you hear that?"

_Drip-drip-drip._

"A tap," Roxy realised, "So what?"

"So everything. We're on an empty cruise ship and it's been empty for a while if the appearance is anything to go by. An empty space ship and a dripping tap, think Roxy, you're missing the obvious."

"And the obvious is?"

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh, "We're alone Roxy, I didn't turn it on and you didn't turn it on, so who or what did?"

* * *

><p>"Doctor I have an idea, let's go back to the TARDIS and fly away to safety or is that stupid? No let's go and investigate the creepy situation that in time will turn into a dangerous situation and will probably result in me being taken hostage or used as bait. Who's knows, maybe I'll get killed this time!"<p>

"Shut up Roxy," the Doctor scolded as they tracked the source of the dripping noise.

Roxy rolled her eyes, following him down the abandoned corridors, "You and that stupid bloody screwdriver, you pay more attention to that than you do to me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember our last trip to New York? '_Hang on Roxy, I'll save you!... Just need to fetch my screwdriver!' _I was there 2 hours, dangling from the statue of bloody liberty!"

"You shouldn't have thrown it down the stairs then should you?"

"You shouldn't have thrown me off the platform!"

"I didn't throw you off the platform! I bumped into you and you fell, there's a difference!"

"Who does the Macarena on the statue of liberty anyway?"

"I was not doing the Macarena! I was being attacked by a deadly micro-wasp."

"Yeah... sure you were," Roxy nodded.

"I was!"

"Of course."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing so just stop it!" The Doctor often reminded Roxy of a child. Despite being best friends, they just couldn't stand each other, they were polar opposites.

"Doctor," Roxy whispered.

"I know," he nodded, "It's getting louder." The dripping noise had indeed got louder.

"No Doctor, it's really not. It's getting closer," Roxy gulped, staring over his shoulder.

The Doctor turned, at the bottom of the corridor, dripping with water, stood a cyberman.

* * *

><p>"Crikey, now we're in trouble," the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"What do we do, run or hide?" Roxy asked, though he'd told her about cybermen, she'd never encountered one.

"Run, then hide!" the Doctor said, grabbing her hand and dragging her back along the corridor.

"So, cybermen, bad?"

"Extremely, and if we're lucky it's just one but..."

"But? There's always a but with you!"

"The cybermen convert humans into themselves by removing emotion. If this cruise ship is now empty, it makes you wonder what really happened to the passengers."

"Where's the TARDIS?"

"Oh... erm I don't actually know."

"What do you mean you don't bloody know?"

"We've been walking around for over an hour now, for god's sake I haven't memorised the route!"

"Brilliant, bloody spectacular! We're stuck in a bloody labyrinth!"

"Well, yes. But on the bright side... no one's going to mistake you for a bumblebee."

Roxy gave him a look that clearly read, 'In future keep your insanely stupid comments to yourself.'

"Ah, yes. Not the time."

They carried on running for ten minutes until Roxy dragged them into some sort of cupboard and sealed the door.

"You've locked us in!" the Doctor hissed.

"It won't come in," Roxy sighed, slumping against the wall.

"How do you know?"

"We're in the bloody freezer."

* * *

><p>"It's still there," Roxy sighed, looking up to the porthole style window where the face of a cyberman could be seen.<p>

"Yes, well thanks to your genius we'll be dead long before it gives up," the Doctor shrugged, examining the room for an escape.

"Oh would you shut up? I'd rather freeze to death than become one of those. And anyway, you'll be alright, you'll regenerate."

"Ahah!" the Doctor cried.

"What?"

"Look."

Roxy stared down at what appeared to be some sort of cooling vent. She turned to the Doctor and growled, "Over my dead body."

* * *

><p>"You owe me big time!"<p>

"Tell you what, if we survive this I'll buy you a fez," the Doctor grinned as Roxy crawled through the vent.

"Just what I wanted," Roxy muttered sarcastically.

The following silence was broken by the Doctor, "Do you ever wonder why I let you come along?"

"All the time," she replied honestly.

"You were like me, alone."

"Thanks?"

"Seriously, the lost little girl, stranded in a big city."

"I'm not a little girl, I'm 19," Roxy snorted, "And I wasn't lost either, I was and still am perfectly capable of looking after myself!"

"No you're not Roxy. You're way too careless, you never think before you act and you always end up suffering the consequences."

* * *

><p>Roxy groaned as she jumped out the vent and landed on the floor with a thud. She pulled out her phone and typed in the Doctor's number.<p>

"Are you through?" he asked.

"Yeah, but... I'm not sure where I am."

"Well what does it look like?"

"Well, it's a room, the walls and floors are metal. There's a whirring machine in the corner with flashing red lights and some sort of silver rat heading straight towards me."

"Silver- Roxy don't let it touch you!"

"Believe it or not Doctor, that wasn't my plan," Roxy smirked as she whacked the silver rat away using a nearby metal pipe. "All boys cricket team, I was the captain"

"I... You know I don't even think I want to know what you were doing on an all boys cricket team!"

"Probably wise, you'd blush." Roxy examined the whirring machine in the corner, "Doctor I think it's some kind of generator."

"Hmm, what are the cybermen even doing here?"

"Beats me, but... hang on..." Roxy trailed off as she noticed a cable running from the machine into the shadows. She pulled the stolen sonic screwdriver out of her pocket and scanned the darkness. The green light enabled her to see the cable leading into some sort of transmitter. "No doubt powering the cybermen," she realised.

"Roxy what is it? What can you see?"

"A transmitter, I think it's powering the cybermen."

"Oh... I am going to regret this, Roxy blow it up!"

"Already on it!" she grinned, wiring the explosives up.

* * *

><p>"Ooh, not so tough now are you?" Roxy asked the cyberman who was spasming on the floor outside the freezer door.<p>

"Roxy we've got less than a minute to get to the TARDIS and we have no idea where it is!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her hand and dragging her along a nearby corridor.

_Ten_

"Doctor, can't you call her or something?"

_Nine_

"No Roxy I can't call her."

_Eight_

"Doctor, through here!"

_Seven_

"Roxy we're headed the wrong way!"

_Six_

"I know where I'm going!"

_Five_

"No, you don't."

_Four_

"I can see her Doctor, the end of the corridor!"

_Three_

"Almost there Roxy, keep running!"

_Two_

"That was the plan!"

_One_

BANG!

Roxy and the Doctor slumped against the door as the explosion rocked the TARDIS. They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, so I can improve it! Odd Socks Monday x<strong>


End file.
